Small Get Together
by strong man
Summary: Armpit Willy ending his relationship with Lady Primavera cause of their differences and now he's been invited to Banana's slumber party but what could this mean for their friendship?


_**This is my first and only story of Pig Goat Banana Cricket.**_

 _ **Pairing:**_ Armpit Willy/Banana **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ T

 _ **Date:**_ December 18

I was a nice day on the beach, in the water, Cricket was surfing the weaves while Goat and her friend Pig were soaking up the sun's rays. Armpit Willy and his best friend were playing volleyball.

"Hey Wills" Banana asked as he was busy tonight while running to catch the ball that was coming down and hit it over the net. "Nope, I just broke up with Lady Primavera so I'm free as a bird" He said running and jumped up so he could hit it back over.

"Well, I'm having a slumber party at my house" He ran up and jumped high to reach for it but the ball had hit him in the back of the head which caused him to fall down "I got you" He lifted his right arm and his armpit stretched itself and, grabbed Banana with a grip then gently decreased.

Thanks" He said blushing. "Uh, your cheeks are turning really red, is it suppose to do that? He asked. "Before he could answer, Pig was approaching them "What's up guys" He raising a hand up in the air.

"Banana had just invited me to his slumber party at his house" Armpit Willy said to him. "Really, but don't you have that date thingy with Lady Primavera? He asked. "I'll skip it and besides, I broke up with her like five years ago" He explained.

Pig went speechless and Banana saw Armpit Willy go into the woods and followed "Wills, wait for me" He shouted before running to him. Pig was stuck there in his thoughts "Hmm Armpit Willy broke up with Lady Primavera five years ago, but what dose that mean?

* * *

Armpit Willy was twitting his fingers while thinking that he would me one of these guys who likes guys and I mean that he could be in love with Banana did he just didn't have that courage to tell him about his real feelings.

It wasn't until he heard Banana from behind and turned around "Armpit Willy, now that your free, how about bringing over some drinks. "I got some beer in my refrigerator" He said looking at him.

"That would be great" He responded with a blushful smile and they continued to walk but Banana caught sight of his chest hair "Wow, it's so" he gulped down "hairy" he reached out his hand, trying to touch it but pulled away quickly and whistled as Armpit Willy looked at him.

So, what're we going to do at the slumber party? He asked. "Look at him, he's always so cheerful and those sparkly eyes he has" He shivered like he wanted to have sex so badly "Well, " he cleared his throat" I was think that we watch a movie first then we have a pillow fight and next, you can do my make-up" He said with a girlish giggle.

"Sounds fun but" he yawned and scratched his butt" it's time for my nap" He said before walking on home. Banana reached out his hand to his butt but grabbed his hand and pulled it back "No, I must fight this feeling" He bravely said before going to his house.

* * *

At home, he was just taking a shower, watching his hair while repeatedly singing do-do-do and he was in complete control of his urges but that didn't stop him from fantasizing about the sexy alligator.

"Maybe if I just" he closed his eyes then opened them again" He sighed in relief and gone back to washing his hair but he was unexpected pushed my two hands against the bathroom wall.

He wasn't sure who it was cause he wouldn't allow him to look back there "Who are you? He asked. "Who else, it's your boyfriend" A voice said. "Armpit Willy? He asked in fear but was pushes feather.

"It'll all be over soon" He said quietly, shushing him up and pushed his body against him. Banana could feel something smoothing and soft it was his patch of hair and his tongue licking his neck.

Banana closed his eyes and sighed in relaxation, he soon felt nothingness on his back. "Armpit Willy? He turned around but just saw plain water running on his face. He was now depressed but sniffed it up and continued watching his hair, under his arms and his chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pig was still trying to figure out Armpit Willy's question about Lady Primavera" He broke up with her" He said slowly then counting to five on his hands then Goat sighed, got off of the chair and approached him.

"Pig, What's going on? She asked with her hands on her hips. "It's trying to get Armpit Willy's question" He replied. "Here, allow me...five years ago, Armpit Willy broke up with Lady Primavera cause he was tired of having absolutely nothing in common" He explained then put her arms by her side.

"Oh" Pig said "I still don't get it. This made Goat face-palmed and grunted in frustration then took a breath "Okay, let go over this again" She said.

* * *

Armpit Willy was sleeping in his bed of garbage, drooling, snoring are dreaming about the awesome time Banana and him will have together. He was saying one word to describe the night "Sexy" then he licked his lips as drool the pouring out of his mouth.

 _ **I was bored so I did this story and the pairing is somewhat amusing to me cause Armpit Willy is an attractive alligator and Banana is a bit girly at times but truth is that I'm just a crazy gay person.**_

 _ **I heard of this show thought I only watched one episode and that was it, it's kinda boring to me. I will consider on posting one more chapter to this.**_

 _ **Aside from that, it's just a weird show.**_


End file.
